Time To Remember
by AnnMari123
Summary: The blinding white light was harsh when she opened her eyes. The reasons were even harsher. Now to remember everything with the help of a certain dark haired now stranger. (StarXRob)


A/N: I had to change the shows story lines and, well, practically everything else to make this story work. This was originally going to be an Action type story, but I think the Romance situations made the story flow better. I don't know how old you have to be to get married in America, but for this story it's 16. Enjoy!

xxx

The white light felt blinding. It seared through her eyelids, forcing them to open to the harsh light. She sat up quickly and looked around the room.

'Hello?' the young woman was sitting on a metal table wearing a white bikini type outfit. She looked down at herself and saw bruises and cuts up her arms and legs and pale skin. Another look round the room showed there was one door and a large mirror.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' she called. She stood up, shaking slightly from the cold, slightly from the way her legs felt, as though they hadn't be used for quite some time. She slowly walked towards the door, the coldness beneath her feet was almost numbing.

When she reached the door she grasped the handle and push, ready to give all her strength, but too her surprise it opened easily. The room she entered was computers and switches. The screens of the computers all showed the room the young woman had first found her self in.

She looked around the rest of this room and saw a white bathrobe next to the door she had just exited. As she pulled it over her cold body she saw another door. Basing it on the last door she gave it another pull, again it opened smoothly.

A hallway that felt strangely familiar greeted her.

'Hello?' she called down the hallway as she closed the door behind her. She looked one way down the corridor; to the left was a dead end. To the right was an elevator.

The evlevator was loud and clanky as it moved down the building. The woman leaned against the wall and tried to remember…anything. She couldn't even remember her name, her age or where she was. How she got there was a complete mystery to her. The elevator shuddered to a halt and the doors slowly parted.

'She's awake!'

'Starfire!' she heard the voices shouting to each other, but her vision was obscured as a man pulled her into the room and hugged her tightly. The man pulled back and the woman finally got a good look at him.

_Flashback_

'_I will always love you.'_

'_Forever?'_

_The dark haired young man looked into her bright green eyes with his blue._

'_Forever…'_

_End Flashback_

The woman gasped as she got a vision of the man and herself at some other time.

'I think she needs to sit down,' another voice, a flat and monotonous voice, said.

The woman was led to the large sofa.

'How are you feeling?' the man had sat down next to her. A tall machine man was running scanners up and down her.

'Um…who are you?' the woman asked. 'Who am I?'

'Slight amnesia, it'll come back, we just have to keep reminding her,' the machine man said.

'She's forgotten us?' a green man asked as he perched on the sofa arm.

'For now, yes, but she'll remember.'

'Ok, right, you're Starfire, and I'm Robin,' the man explained. 'And that's Beast Boy, but we've always called him BB; that's Raven and he's Cyborg.'

'How old am I…?' Starfire asked.

'Well you and Robin are sixteen, Raven and BB are fifteen and I'm seventeen,' Cyborg answered.

'How… how did I get here?' Starfire asked, still unsure about whom she was. She looked at Robin, trying to shake off the memory she had seen.

'You came from another planet, Tameran (sp?), we're on Earth now. You usually have a golden tan but as you draw your power from the sun we haven't been able to give you the sun, that is why the room you woke up in was so bright,' Raven continued the explanation.

'Ok, um… why am I here?' Starfire asked.

'We're a group of crime fighters know as the Titans, we used to be the Teen Titans, but we're a bit old for that,' BB explained. 'And we rule!'

'Right…why was I in that…room?' Starfire struggled to word her question.

'Well… you see…' Robin sat trying to figure out how he could explain the reason.

'There was a girl…she was part of the team,' Raven interrupted. 'Her name was Terra.'

_Flashback_

_The rocks and debris were flying through the air. Bangs and flashes could be seen and heard everywhere._

'_Titans fall back!' Robin yelled._

'_But Robin, we can't, hundreds of lives are at stake!' Cyborg shouted from a few metres away._

'_If only we could stop the rock!' Starfire yelled. As if by magic the rocks did stop, the bangs and flashes ceased._

'_What did you do?' BB asked Starfire as they grouped together to survey the seen. The rocks fell to the ground._

'_A thank you would be nice,' a blonde girl appeared from round a corner on what appeared to be a flying boulder._

'_And you are?' Raven asked, placing as much venom in her voice as was safe._

'_Terra.'_

_End Flashback_

Starfire clutched her head as the images and voices faded.

'What's wrong?' Robin sprang off the sofa and sat in front of her. His voice was full of concern. He placed a hand on her arm. 'Star?'

'It is nothing…' Starfire looked up again with a small forced smile on her face.

'You can't fool me,' Robin said quietly.

'I said it was nothing,' Starfire's smile disappeared.

'Ok, whatever you say,' Robin stood back up and sat back down on the sofa.

'This Terra, how did she make me end up there?' Starfire turned back to Raven; she was interested in why this had happened.

'Betrayal,' Raven said simply. 'She earned our trust, but it turned out she was working for the enemy. She bugged the tower-'

'Tower?' Starfire asked.

'Titan's Tower, where we are now,' Cyborg said.

'And planned an attack,' Raven continued. 'The enemy's troops stormed the tower one night. We were all lucky to be alive… but you came out the worst. Something inside you must have gone off as you launched yourself at Terra. I remember all the screaming and shouting. About a dozen of the troops attacked you; you fell into unconsciousness, it turned into some sort of coma.'

'How long ago was that?' Starfire asked. She felt as though she should be remembering all that she was being told, but all she could remember where the flashes she got.

'Three months,' BB said sadly.

'Oh…' Starfire looked at her hands. 'I wish to be alone now… could someone please take me to my room.'

'I will,' Robin jumped up and offered Starfire a helping hand. He led her to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Robin broke the silence. 'So you don't remember me at all?'

Starfire looked at him. The flash of her and him, or at least she thought it was Robin. She couldn't see his eyes for his mask. 'I do not know…'

'What we had was special Star,' Robin said as he led her down the corridor as the elevator doors closed behind them. They stopped outside a door. 'I just hope you remember me soon.' He kissed her lips softly and walked away.

She watched his for a few seconds then entered her room. Everything in the room felt unfamiliar. The bed was the closest thing to Starfire that she could rest on. She got comfortable.

_Flashback_

_Starfire and Robin were making out on Starfire's bed._

'_Robin?' Star said as Robin kissed her neck._

'_Hmm?' _

'_I have left the door unlocked, someone could walk in.'_

'_Hmm.'_

'_We might get caught.'_

'_That's the best bit about it.'_

'_But Robin…'_

'_The danger, Star, the rush of adrenalin.'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Just enjoy it Star.'_

_End Flashback_

'Oh…' Starfire muttered as the flash ended. Everything was so… unknown.

'Maybe I wrote a diary!' Starfire cried out loud to herself. 'But if I did, where would I hide it…' She looked around the room and saw her clothes chest. 'Of course!'

She stood up and opened the drawers until she found her underwear. Starfire pushed all the clothing aside and found a small pink notebook.

Once back on her bed she opened it and started from the beginning…

xxx

The first three-dozen or so entries were mostly about how Star had felt when she was adapting to earth and about the wonderful people she had met. After she had been on earth for about six months or so things seemed to get more interesting. A lot of the entries were about Robin and how she felt about him.

'Why…why do I like him so much though?' Star asked herself as she continued skimming the pages.

_Last night was…it was…amazing. I became frightened in the night and went to Robin's room. I could not ask for someone more caring, he sat awake until I fell asleep, on his bed none the less, and made sure I felt better. When I woke up this morning we were cuddled up in a very warm position. I love him, I really do…_

_Robin, he is so kind. He has taught me so much about earth. He is my very best friend, as I am his. But he said the strangest thing last night while we were watching the television. "I love you Star." I do love him in return, but I do not know in which sense he meant it, whether he wishes to remain friends or not. I pretended to be asleep. Robin carried me to my room and placed me in my bed, before he left, he kissed my lips softly…_

'Perhaps…perhaps we were more than friends,' Starfire whispered quietly to herself. She threw the pink book to the floor and stood up, realising what she had to do. Star opened her wardrobe and changed into some of the items that were hanging there.

Opening her door, she didn't even think about where she was going, just let her feet guide her. After only minutes Starfire stood outside a metal door with **ROBIN** readable on it. A small number pad was the only way to gain access to the room.

Her hand lay atop of it and she closed her eyes, willing to remember. Her fingers hit four separate buttons. A miniscule beep sounded and the door swished open.

As quiet as a mouse, Starfire crept into the room and towards the bed. The dark haired young man who occupied it sat up regardless of the lack of sound.

'Star, it's quite late, isn't it?' Robin asked, stepping out of the bed and standing in front of Starfire.

'I needed to see you…' Star said with a shiver.

'You're cold,' Robin replied. He picked up a blue fleece from the end of his bed and wrapped it around her, while wrapping his arms around her. 'Do you… do you remember yet?'

'No,' Starfire mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder and hid her face in her neck. 'But I wish I could…'

'Come on, you need to sleep,' Robin picked her up and put her in his bed, then carefully climbed in beside her.

'Robin, I am not tired,' Star whispered.

'Well, what do you want to do to pass the time?' Robin asked, rolling over to face Starfire and supporting his head with his elbow.

'I want to remember,' Star replied. 'And if… if you would take off your mask I think I could possibly remember much faster.'

'Anything for you,' Robin reached up to his face and peeled away the black and white fabric.

'Oh Robin, you shouldn't hide such beautiful eyes…'Starfire stared into the seemingly never-ending pools of blue. She suddenly felt like another flashback was on its way. She clambered out the bed and continued to stare at Robin.

_Flashback_

'_We may be only young,' Robin said from across the table. His grip on Starfire's hand was gentle and loving._

'_Yes, you are only sixteen and I fifteen,' Starfire commented._

'_But I know that you are never to young to be in love.'_

'_What are you trying to say?' Starfire arched an eyebrow._

'_I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and the minute you're sixteen I want us to get married,' Robin pulled out a discreet diamond ring._

'_Oh Robin… I need to think about this.'_

'_Take as much time as you need,' Robin said before he kissed hi hand and prepared to stand up._

'_May I tell you the day before I am sixteen?'_

'_I love you, I wouldn't care when you tell me, just as long as we're together.'_

_End Flashback_

'Robin… when was I sixteen?' Starfire asked quickly.

'A week ago,' Robin got up and stood in front of Starfire.

'Then yes…'

'Yes?'

'I will marry you,' Starfire wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged.

'You remember?' Robin asked, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling the alien girl closer to him.

'No, not everything, but that I do,' Starfire replied.

'I guess time can only tell, huh?' Robin said as after he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Time is the essence.'

A/N: Well that's that finished. I only planned this as a one-shot, but if you want another chapter then review. I know this story makes no sense really, but I thought it had a cute little story line and worked a bit. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
